


Fridays These Days.

by you_are_my_Evangeline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Every House is accepted and loved and cherished, F/F, Griffindors and Slytherins are friends, I'm Bad At Tagging, Introspection, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Muggle cartoons, No House hate, Pansy and Hermione are the cool lesbian aunts, Pansy and Teddy watching cartoons together, Pansy exploring the Muggle world, Post-War, Redeemed Slytherins, SpongeBob SquarePants References, Thoughts about Slytherins, Written by a Slytherin, but it's minor, muggle snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_are_my_Evangeline/pseuds/you_are_my_Evangeline
Summary: Pansy is babysitting Teddy for Harry and Draco.She gets lost in thought, and starts reflecting.-------"Pansy wondered when had her life started feeling so domestic."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (only mentioned), Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson (only mentioned), Pansy Parkinson & Teddy Lupin
Kudos: 28





	Fridays These Days.

“Auntie Pans, come on!! It’s starting!!” 

“Coming, kiddo!”

Pansy wondered when had her life started feeling so domestic. 

At the end of her seventh year at Hogwarts, she would have never imagined that, at 21 years old, she would pass her Friday nights babysitting a child, watching Muggle shows for children and eating Muggle snacks.

Most of all, she would’ve never expected to have the chance to actually experience any of that.

With the way her parents were, she’d just assumed she would never get to explore the Muggle world, so different from the one she grew up into. (And so interesting, indeed). 

Pansy had always been a very curious little girl. She, too, had been through that phase characteristic of childhood, when children tend to ask the meaning and the reasons behind every possible thing they come in touch with.  
The only difference, in her case, had been that she had never grown out of that phrase at all.  
She had stopped asking certain question aloud, that’s for sure. But that didn’t mean those very same questions weren’t floating around her head all the time.  
Pansy was, other than curious, terribly spoiled. And most of all, used to get whatever she wanted.

So, when the so very Slytherin sense of self-preservation developed in her and stopped her from receiving the answers to certain questions, at the same time, another very Slytherin trait started shaping her character.

Cunning. 

After all, not having the chance to explore the Muggle world herself didn’t mean she should’ve remained ignorant about it. 

So, she had found a way of getting her answers without needing anybody’s help.

During her school years, she used to spent entire evenings hiding in the library, reading books about Muggles and their customs. And even though she knew they weren’t exactly legit anymore (after all, the only books she had found were from the eighteen century), she liked reading them regardless.

Inferior, they called them.

How could they think that?

Pansy had always (secretly) admired Muggles. She found incredible their ability to solve problems without the help of magic. She thought of all the ways they’d found to make their lives better, all of that just utilizing their minds. Every time she heard some spoiled Pureblood git talking bad about Muggles, she would laugh, in her head, thinking of how incoherent and ignorant people can be. 

Oh please, as you would survive a day in your life without your house elf cooking and doing literally any other type of task for you.

But things change, and opinions can be changed. Thank Salazar.

However, even if her parents suddenly changed their minds, she would have still found impossible to have that lovely, charming scene she was living right in that moment.

At the end of her seventh year, the only thought that filled her mind was staying alive. Survive the dreadful situation she was into, not to get killed.

And after all that had happened with Voldemort, and with the war, she thought her life was over.   
She thought her only chance to have a life free of prejudice and hatred was to disappear, to start a new life in some country far, far away from England and never step in the United Kingdom again. She was ready to say goodbye to her whole life, to become someone new, someone different. 

And she had been so, so angry. 

After all, she wasn’t like her parents, at all. She didn’t hate Muggles, or Muggleborns. She didn’t like bullying people.

She wasn’t the mask their parents painted on her since she was a child. She never was. But no one outside of Slytherin knew that, and no one would believe her anyway, if she had told someone now. 

She obviously knew she wasn’t completely innocent. In hindsight, she should have stood up to her parents and their twisted views way before than when she had actually found the courage, back during eight year.

She, and her fellow Slytherins, should have fought against them. Maybe things would have changed for the better. Maybe they would have been able to switch sides, to trust the professors, to trust Harry Potter.   
Or maybe they would have all been killed by their own parents.   
They would have lived without the big weight of regret on their backs.   
Or died valiant, standing with pride. 

But they were too young. Too caught up in the Pureblood system to stand a chance to really leave it. It worked just like a cult. You are born in it, and you can’t escape without paying the most expensive price. Very few people actually manage to run away. Very few, strong, people.

Not them.  
Not teenagers fearing for their lives, and the lives of their relatives.

So they had stayed.

And that was their sin. 

That was the mistake everyone in the wizarding world rightfully condemned.   
The mistake that led to the deaths of warriors and innocents alike, in both parts.   
That ruined the lives of hundreds of people.   
That made Pansy’s hands, and the hands of every Slytherin who unfortunately didn’t manage not to get involved in the war, dirty, stained, coloured with the red of blood. 

The mistake, the choice, that justified the actions of anyone spitting on them, beating them up, assaulting them both physically and verbally, to the point of making them cry.

After all, what were the tears shed by some Death Eater scum, compared to the tears of someone who lost their loved ones, who lost everything?

Nobody seemed to care.

Thank Salazar, during their eight year, everything had changed. At least, at Hogwarts. 

The members of the different Houses actually got to know each other, thanks to Professor McGonagall’s “Inter-House Collaboration” plan.  
Friendships started blossoming among Griffindors and Slytherins, instead of fights conducted “just because”, and the result of this (at first) forced knowing had been exceptional.   
Most Griffindors didn’t think of them only as Death Eaters, anymore.   
Most Slytherins acknowledged the fact that Griffindors weren’t all stupid, or reckless, or both.   
The lions had even defended them, in the streets of Hogsmeade, when full-grown adults spitted on them and called them names. It was surreal, thinking about the relationships between Slytherins and Griffindors during that legendary eight year. 

But the best thing is, she spell that seemed to have been cast among the young wizards and witches of Hogwarts didn’t broke at end of their eight year. 

Now, the members of the four houses respected each other, stood by each other.  
Sometimes, thinking of how things had been in the past, the new normality almost felt like a dream. 

Eight year saved Pansy’s life, and the lives of many other Slytherins. 

It leaded her to this particular moment in her life, in the apartment she shared with her girlfriend, with her adorable nephew Teddy Lupin, whom she was babysitting for Harry and Draco, watching Spongebob Squarepants and eating popcorn.

And as she watched little Teddy singing the opening song, excited like only a five year old can be, with beaming eyes and clapping his little hands, she smiled.

Life can readjust itself in so many surprising and exciting ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment or give me kudos, if you feel like it.
> 
> Also, I'm not an English native speaker, so if you noticed some kind of mistake, please let me know in the comment!


End file.
